The Child Of The Moon And The Lightning Thief
by dragonwolffox
Summary: This story will have the original story line of Percy Jackson: The Lightning Thief with some major twists so follow the son of Artemis as he helps Percy and friends find Zeus's bolt. There will be many oc's so if you don't like don't read. If you do read give some suggestions as this is my 1st story and please no bashing.
1. prologue

**The Child Of the Moon and The Lightning Thief**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own "Percy Jackson and the lightning thief" all rights reserved to Rick Riordan. The only thing i own are oc's.

**Alert: **This story will have a ton of oc's and i myself will be in this suggestions will be appreciated in this story just leave a comment below and i will maybe put it in my story.

Also this is my very first story so please criticize it just don't completely bash it. Thank you and enjoy.

**Prologue**

It was a rainy spring day the clouds were dark and the rain was coming down like a flurry of bullets in a war. We see a figure running in the forest It is Artemis goddess of the moon and the Hunt. She is carrying a small figure in her arms and looks around to make sure her hunters stayed at the camp as ordered you see Artemis goes around hunting monsters that go after demigods and for sport the other hunters are all female and are maidens she herself was a maiden till recently,she was rapped by a mortal she had left to scout out the city alone to find a nemian lion she did not want her hunters to get in the crossfire so she told them to wait. She did not notice a mortal come up behind her and drug her she was taken and raped when she woke up she killed the man and left. And since then she has been avoiding her hunters to hide the pregnancy. When she gave birth on April 4 and saw it was a male she knew immediately that she hated the child that is why she is in the forest now to get rid of him. She looks down at the bundle with hate and despair. She sets the child down roughly and runs away all she thought to herself was "why couldn't you have been born a girl" she hated the child with a burning passion he was the very thing she hated most a male. She returned to her hunt without looking back and without any regrets.

If she had looked back she would have seen a white wolf pup who got lost from her pack lay next to the child she had just abandoned.

"I'm telling you May this is the right way home" stated a male who looked to be around 25 years of age blue eyes blond hair and about 6 feet tall.

"And i'm telling you Jake that this is the wrong way home" stated an exasperated May she had brown hair which reached to the mid of her back green eyes and about 5'10

The couple looked around and all of a sudden heard wailing they immediately run to the sound and find that it is a child he looks to be a new born. They think to themselves "What is a child doing out here in this weather and alone" they also find that there is a small pup laying next to him. They look around once more to see if they could find the child's parent but they do not. May is the first to react with her maternal instincts going into overdrive wanting to help the poor baby she picks him up and rocks him back and forth in order to sooth him. While Jake picks up the wolf pup and puts may and the child under the umbrella he is holding. May takes a closer look at the child and finds that he has amazing silver blue eyes a small tuft of brown hair. She looks at Jake and he immediately knew what she is thinking and couldn't help but agree.

"I think we should keep him"Stated May "He obviously was abandoned" she stated with disgust her green eyes full of anger

Jake just nodded his head in agreement and asked "So what shall we call him"

"Hmm, how about Blake...Blake Love" She says with love and looks at the child with adoration

Jake couldn't help but smile and say "That is a perfect name for him".


	2. Chapter 1: My friend fights an old Hag

**The Child Of the Moon and The Lightning Thief**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own "Percy Jackson and the lightning thief" all rights reserved to Rick Riordan. The only thing i own are oc's.

**Alert: **This story will have a ton of oc's and i myself will be in this suggestions will be appreciated in this story just leave a comment below and i will maybe put it in my story.

Also this is my very first story so please criticize it just don't completely bash it. Thank you and enjoy.

**Chapter 1:I Fight an old Hag**

**12 years later **

Hi my name is Blake love i am 12 years old oh and just in case you didn't know i'm a demigod. You see demigods are children born from a god or goddess. You see i go to a school called Yancy Academy with my best friends Grover and Percy. They are really awesome friends but before I went to Yancy Academy I used to live with my parents May and Jake Love both are awesome parents. You see May and Jake are my adoptive parents. They had apparently found me in the forest alone abandoned by my original parents my dad, Jake is a Greek mythology philosopher and my mother is a Veterinarian at the New York veterinary clinic my father and I used to go to the mountains and hunt I don't know why but every time it seemed to me as if the forest was a secondary home to the one in new York anyway we usually would go once a month not till recent of course you see a week before they sent me to Yancy academy I was walking home from school when a man with one eye started chasing me he chased me all the way home and when my mother saw what was going on she grabbed a bow notched with a bronze arrow and shot him and he turned to dust and from there my parents explained to me about monsters and how my mother is a clear sighted mortal and she could see the supernatural. The only reason they knew this is because Jake was the son of Athena they just didn't have a clue as to who's child i was. And they thought it would be best that i be sent away for my own protection.

You see not only are Grover and Percy my friends but i also have another friend she actually is a wolf i have known her ever since i was young. It was weird because i could even understand what she was saying when she talked. Really ever since I was born apparently my parents found her curled up next to me when they found me in the forest, I asked my parents if it was possible for Artemis to possibly be my mother but they just told me that would be impossible as she is the virgin goddess and despised males. The school allowed myself to bring her to school with me as she would just whine and complain if I was not there she is very protective.

And now myself Grover and Percy are on our way to the Metropolitan museum and you may think it is boring but to me it actually sounds really like a really cool trip. I sadly was not allowed to bring Luna on the school trip with me (my wolf). So don't listen to Percy when he says the trip is going to be boring but knowing him he probably will get us in trouble as soon as we get there.

Percy is a demigod or at least I believe so he has ADHD and Dyslexia the same as i do which is a sign of being a demigod and the fact about all his stories such as apparently he choked a snake as a child and he was followed by a man with one eye. Creepy Right? And I actually have known Percy since Pre-k and my parents have been really good friends with his mother not so much with his step-father Gabe(a fat greasy guy who is a piece of crap) but still an awesome friend to have.

Grover is also a really good friend of ours i haven't known him for too long because I just met him at Yancy Academy this year and I can tell already that he is a satyr (parents told me all there is to know about Greek mythology especially since my dad is a Greek mythology philosopher and he is a child of Athena). You see Grover is very small for his age and cries when he gets upset. He actually looks like he has been held back for several years. He also is a cripple he has a note for P.E. that excused him from it I knew that it was a cover up for him being a satyr. He even ran with no crutches on enchilada day which easily gave him away.

So here we are on our way to the museum Nancy Bobofit(i call her Jabba the hut) the school bull kept throwing wads of sandwich at Grover. It sickens me I then see Percy start to stand up.

"Dude sit down you are already on probation you will get in trouble" stated Grover to the rather irate Percy.

I see Nancy about to throw another piece at Grover and i immediately throw a paper football i made out of paper at the wad and it wedges itself through the bus glass.

"Nancy back off now"and I tell her with venom in my voice

Nancy gave me a weird look which looked like lust and said why don't you come over here Blake instead and stop hanging out with those losers. All I see out of the corner of my eye is Percy and Grover making gagging motions. I tell Nancy "Sorry i don't hang out with cows." All I hear is Percy and Grover laughing and I see Nancy with a red face and looked at me with hate and if looks could kill I would have died where I sat.

Finally the bus came to a stop and our history teacher led us to the museum. He guided us through the museum in his wheelchair and started to tell us all about greek when he led us to a stele he started to explain what it was when some girls behind us started to talk Percy told them to shut up and it was a little louder than expected and Mrs. Dodds gave Percy the devil eye. Mrs. Dodds is actually is the substitute math teacher who was helping lead the field trip and it seemed ever since I came to this school she has had it in for myself and Percy she even looked to be of 50 years of age and wore a leather black jacket. Heck one time she made myself and Percy erase answers out of old math books till midnight. I knew that there was a possibility that she was a monster and my parents told me before I left to contact them if there were any monsters but _I_ didn't think it would be necessary. You see before I left my parents gave me two gauntlets with hidden bronze daggers and a bracelet that if I press a button it will turn into a bow and a quiver of arrows will appear on my back.

While continued to talk Nancy thought it was a brilliant idea to talk while Mr. Brunner was and Percy yelled at Nancy "Will you shut up?"

Mr. Brunner immediately stopped and asked "Did you have something to say Percy."

Percy seemed to flush red and said"No."

I chuckled slightly and whispered to Percy "Good job bud"

He just glared at me and gave me a fake laugh and told me to shut up. We look back at Mr. Brunner and he looks back at us and asks " And maybe you can tell the class what the picture represents?" Pointing to a picture of Kronos eating his kids.

Before i can even speak Percy says "That's Kronos eating his kids, right?"

"Yes," states Mr. Brunner with a dry voice "And he did this because?"

And which I decide to answer " Its because he was the Titan King of Time and was afraid that his kids were going to overthrow him and decided to eat them however his wife hide baby Zeus away from his father and was not eaten like his brothers and sisters and came back and fought against the Titan lord and the gods won...right?"

Mr. Brunner's eyes glint with happiness and states that is absolutely correct at least one of my students is paying attention he states looking at everyone except Percy,Grover, and Nancy mumbles "Like we are going to need this in real life.. I mean seriously not like we are going to put it on a resume." And I had to some what agree with her you don't need it for being a mortal but as a demigod you need to know in order to survive.

Then Mr. Brunner turns to myself and Percy and asks "And why, and to explain Miss Bobofit's question, does this matter in real life?"

Grover then Chuckles and states "Busted." And everyone follows suit laughing.

Nancy just growls out "Shut up," her face brighter than the sun which would make even Apollo envious.

Percy and I just look at each other and I state "I have no clue sir."And Percy just nods his head in agreement. He looks at us with disappointment and says"I see, well half credit then it is true that the gods beat kronos but they also scattered his remains in Tartarus which is the darkest part in the underworld."

When he was done explaining that, it was time for lunch and with Mrs. Dodds leading us out said as instructed by Mr. Brunner . As Percy,Grover and I were about to leave he calls myself and Percy back to talk to him, "keep going Grover we'll catch up" I told Grover he just nods and continues on. When we reached Mr. Brunner. He stated "You must learn the answer to my question, about the titans and how it applies to real life."

I then look at Mr. Brunner and nod and so does Percy and before we leave tells us "I will only accept the best out of both of you."

We meet up with our classmates in the front of the museum and we decided to eat our lunch beside a fountain where we seen Grover he asked "Detention?" I just tell him "No." I brought a ham and cheese sandwich with mayo and cheese. while Percy also brought a sandwich and an apple which of course Grover asked for. Lately in New York we have been having a lot of weather problems such as wildfires and floods up and down the gods must really be angry. I look around and notice some of the kids throwing food at the pigeons and i scowl at them they immediately stopped. I then notice out of the corner of my eye that Nancy was pick-pocketing peoples bags. I just think to myself "What an idiot." Of course none of the teachers noticed even Mr. Brunner who was just eating his lunch and reading his book. I see that just as myself and Percy were going to eat Nancy decided she would appear.

"What do you want Jabba the hut" I ask Nancy she didn't say anything she just went to Grover and dumped her lunch in his lap. "What the hell Nancy"I yell at her and i notice Percy has look on his face and is trying to calm down and all of a sudden the water grabbed her and pulled her into the fountain.

I then hear her shout "Percy pushed me!"

I knew it was a lie that Percy didn't really push Nancy in the water it was Percy's powers and was about to say something but Mrs. Dodds appeared out of no were i swear teachers can just teleport. Grover tried to convince her that it was him that "pushed" Nancy into the fountain,but she would not waver she took Percy and led him into the museum. Percy looked at us and said "its okay at least you tried" and Mrs. Dodds just glared at me probably hoping that she could have got me as well. When Percy disappeared Grover ran to Brunner and told him what happened while i snuck into the museum and listened in on what was telling Percy. Asking where something was and how she would find him and myself sooner or later. Then transformed into a Fury a Bat looking like woman with leathery wings and long ass teeth I immediately walk out of my hiding place and run to Percy. I'm about to press the button on my wrist but Brunner wheels in and States "what,Ho" he tosses his pen and it turns into a sword in mid air and Percy just swings and turns her into dust. Seriously all Percy does is swing a sword while i had to go through hours of training with my parents its bull. When it was all over i turn around and see Mr. Brunner is not there and the sword Percy was holding was now a pen.

I look at Percy and ask "Are you okay man?" He just nods and asks "Did I take some sort of magic mushrooms?"

I just tell him "No man I saw it too."

We then run outside and Nancy says "I hope Mrs. Kerr kicked you're butt." I knew it was the mist acting up, the mist is a mystical veil that keeps mortals unknown of the supernatural. And we then find sitting where he was before and so was Grover. Percy walks up to Mr. Brunner and returns the pen. He tells Percy to "Bring his own utensils." Percy then asked "Where is Mrs. Dodds", he looks at Percy strangely "what do you mean?"

"The pre-algebra teacher Mrs. Dodds."states a very confused Percy

"Percy there was never a chaperoned by the name of Mrs. Dodds , and there has never been a Mrs. Dodds at Yancy academy." states Mr. Brunner mysteriously

And then I knew all** Hell** will soon break loose.


	3. Chapter 2:Three old Lady's knit some rea

**The Child Of the Moon and The Lightning Thief**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own "Percy Jackson and the lightning thief" all rights reserved to Rick Riordan. The only thing i own are oc's.

**Alert: **This story will have a ton of oc's and i myself will be in this suggestions will be appreciated in this story just leave a comment below and i will maybe put it in my story.

Also this is my very first story so please criticize it just don't completely bash it. Thank you and enjoy.

**Chapter 2:Three old Lady's knit some really long socks**

You know when you get that feeling when things are going to go to shit but you cant tell exactly when its going to happen, yea that's what i'm feeling right now. The whole bus ride from the museum to Yancy Academy not only was the weather acting weird and bipolar but I also had a nagging Percy sitting right beside me. Trust me you don't want a nagging Percy. He continuously asked Grover about Mrs. Dodds and boy was it getting old. He even asked me to make sure he wasn't going insane. I would answer the half true. I would tell him I have no clue as to what's going on man, all I is some monster attacked us and apparently thinks you have something. Of course i didn't reveal the gods and stuff are real obviously if he was suppose to know Grover or Mr. Brunner would have told him.

So when we got back Percy continuously asked the other students about Mrs. Dodds and this mist must really be strong because the whole school believed that there really was never a woman by the name of Mrs. Dodds it has always been Mrs. Kerr. The other kids even looked at him as if he was psycho and crazy. And if it wasn't for Grover and I he probably would have gone insane thinking he inhaled magic mushrooms or something along those lines. And as time went on I started to see Percy's grades start to slip it worried me. When my friends are troubled so am I (i'm just weird like that). I have always tried to be a good student in school especially since my step-dad is a son of Athena, I was literally drilled into my brain that knowledge is power and that nonsense. But usually my grades are A-B and the occasional C. However Percy even started to get into more fights with Jabba the hut and her goons. I of course helped him out got into a little bit of trouble but wasn't kicked out like Percy was. I then realized Percy must be home sick damn I couldn't believe I didn't notice it earlier. A couple of days after he was told he wouldn't be coming back next year I confronted him about his possible homesickness and he just nodded his head and confirmed my thoughts.

I myself started to get a little homesick Missing my parents. Luckily I had Luna with me here at Yancy Academy to hang out with so I did have a little piece of home with me. She is such a good wolf I swear.

So here I am with my best friend Percy going to help him study I mean he needs all the help he can get for this final in Mr. Brunner's class. However it wasn't going so well.

"Oh come on Perce one more time who is Charon?" I ask Percy he always gets Charon and Chiron mixed up

"Isn't he the guy who trained heroes"asked Percy with no confidence in his voice at all

I sigh and say "Sorry Percy but no he is the one who helps lead souls to either Elysium or the fields of Punishment."

Percy stands up and just throws his book at the wall and hits with a loud bang Luna who is right beside me whines. Percy then calms down enough to tell me "Sorry bro but I think im just going to talk to Mr. Brunner and explain the big F i'm going to get tomorrow"

I just tell Percy "Okay man do what you have too"

Percy then grabs his book and walks out the door too Mr. Brunner's office. I look at the time and start to wonder why Grover isn't back yet he went out earlier to go to the restroom. I decide to leave and check things out maybe he got attacked by a monster or something. I tell Luna to stay she insists she comes with me but I tell her to stay and just as I open the door she runs out and waits for me by the door. I sigh and say alright but stay close. She nods her head. I walk down the hallways of the school and I hear a noise coming from one of the rooms.

I didn't know why but I could just sense that there was a monster in there I even hear Luna start to growl. I walk to the door and notice it is ajar. I sneak to the door and notice its a cyclops. I press the button on my wrist and out popped a Golden bow with a quiver of arrows named **spirit της ζωής **which meant **Spirit of life. **I notch an arrow in my bow and take aim at the gigantic Cyclops head and release. The cyclops just turns around and grabs the arrow in mid flight and breaks it in half. I enter the room with Luna in tow and i release my hidden blades on my arms . I close the door behind me and did a forward motion to the the cyclops with my hand. He then bombarded at me with an evil grin on his face. He tosses the desks out of the way as if it was just a piece of paper he lunges towards me I immediately slide to the left and Luna goes to the right. As I slide to the left i hold my right arm out and stab the blade into his outstretched arm that is coming at me. He screams in pain and Luna bites into his calve. She then jumps on his back and claws at it he however grabs her off his back and throws her at the wall I then shout "Luna!" She falls to the ground and passes out. I glare at the cyclops and notch my bow with 2 arrows and fire the first one he grabs but the second hits him in the stomach. But as soon as it the arrow hits him he turns to dust. I then run to Luna and check her vitals and breath a sigh of relief she is fine.

I wait for her to wake up she immediately tackles me and licks my face. We then rush back to the room I share with Percy and Grover. I see Percy Laying there as if he was traumatized by something. I ask Grover what Percy's problem is and he just replies with a shrug of the shoulders. I then go to bed with Luna at the feet of my bed and drift to a dreamless sleep for once.

The next day came and the last Period and then summer and this class just happened to be Mr. Brunners class so I ask Percy "Are you ready for the test man"

He just tells me " As ready as I will ever be"

Soon the three hours are finally done with and I head to my room while I notice Percy stays in the room probably Mr. Brunner wanting to talk to him. I then finally get to my room and look at Luna "Hey girl you ready to get home to mom and dad."

She just looks at me and nods her head in a yes motion. So I finish packing and wait for Percy and Grover. Man would I miss those two of course I would be able to see Percy again because we live close but Grover will be gone and I have to admit i'm going to miss the satyr. Finally they get to the room and pack their things and then head for the bus. The three of us all got ticket for the same Greyhound, Grover would be heading to Manhattan while Percy and I would be going straight to New York.

So while we were on the Bus Grover continuously looked around nervously as if we were going to be attacked at any moment. I could easily tell Percy was starting to wonder why he was acting so weird.

Then Percy says the most unexpected thing ever to Grover "Looking for Kindly Ones"

Grover then asks with nervousness in his voice " What do you mean Percy"

Then Percy fesses to listening to Grover and Mr. Brunner speak. Grover just twitches and asks "How much did you hear."

Percy just says "All of it"

I then look at Grover and say "Well Grover you can't really blame him I mean you really are a bad liar man." Grover just twitched more at the comment and I could tell Luna was just laughing at Grover by the way her shoulders moved.

Grover then tried to give a horrible reason as to why he was actually talking to saying that he was just worried for his sake. But he really wasn't fooling anyone and I just repeat to him "Dude you are a bad liar just stop." He blushes and hands Percy a card with what he says is his summer address. Which is actually the address to Camp Half-Blood where demigods go. My dad actually went there when he was younger. Percy was about to say Half-Blood out loud but of course Grover stopped him and thank gods he did. Otherwise tons of monsters would probably be on us in a few minutes. Then Grover goes into explanation about how he actually has to protect us from monsters and other things. Yet this whole year myself and Percy have been the ones to protect him. I sigh and understand that this is just the duty of the satyr and I nod to Grover while Percy looks and annoyed and asks Grover "What are you exactly Protecting me from?"

The timing couldn't be any better the bus then broke down and everyone got off the bus. Myself and Percy look across the road and see that there were old ladies selling fruit and knitting socks. I however realized they were the fates my jaw lowers and am completely bewildered as to why they were looking at Percy and I.

Grover then states "Tell me they are not looking at you are, aren't they?" the color completely drained from his face.

Percy then says "They are huh"

Then the middle one was about to cut the yarn and Grover pretty much shoves us onto the bus even though its like a thousand degrees in there and as soon as she snips the yarn I could hear it as if I was next to them and that freaked me out. And as soon as it was snipped the bus started to work again. So everyone filed back onto the bus. Grover then asks us the obvious question of what we saw and I tell him. While Percy asked "what does the snipping of the yarn mean?" Grover then started to ask himself "Why always the 6th grade."

Then I knew for sure that Percy and I just encountered "**The Fates"**


	4. Chapter 3: Something Terrible Happens

**The Child Of the Moon and The Lightning Thief**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own "Percy Jackson and the lightning thief" all rights reserved to Rick Riordan. The only thing i own are oc's.

**Alert: **This story will have a ton of oc's and i myself will be in this suggestions will be appreciated in this story just leave a comment below and i will maybe put it in my story.

Also this is my very first story so please criticize it just don't completely bash it. Thank you and enjoy.

Also guys and girls I know I have not updated lately sorry about that enjoy this new chapter.

**Chapter 3: Something Terrible Happens**

I'm going to tell you right now its not my fault. Even though Grover wanted to walk myself and Percy home, Percy still took off and I really just didn't want to stand there all by myself so I took off as well along with Luna. Especially since Grover would continue to babbled about how "Things always happen in the 6th grade" and I admit it kinda freaked me out. So myself and Luna decided to just walk home because we both knew that none of the cabs would drive us home. Its mainly because Lunas a wolf and it freaks out the driver. Also our house wasn't really too far away it just isnt really in the city its built in the a foresty area. As Luna and I continued home I noticed that as we got closer to home the streets were becoming devoid of life and I started to worry. So I looked at Luna and told her "Lets hurry home I'm worried for mom and dad". So we rushed to the house. But on our way we got stopped by **Lamia** she had fangs and like a vampire and had claws that were razor sharp. I then remembered my dads lesson to me on the greek monsters and remembered that **Lamia** was a vampire like demon that preyed on kids.

The demon looked at me and Laughed a maniacal laugh and smirked. "Where do you think you are going god spawn"?

I glared at the demon with a piercing glare "What's it to you demon?"

She just gave a toothy grin and said "If you are heading home you might as well stop you have no home any more myself and a few other demons burnt it to the ground and killed off youre mother and father, but if you would like to see for yourself you will have to go through me first" she hissed.

I heard Luna growl and glare at the demon and rushed in front of me to protect me and the demon jumped back while Luna stood snarling at the demon in front of me. I click the button on my bronze watch and out pops my golden bow with a dozen bronze arrows . My watch goes over my gauntlets that have my hidden blades within them. I look at Luna and ask her to stand down "I want to deal with this demon myself". Luna stands off to the side but still snarls at the demon just in case.

I look at the demon and state "You wanted to fight lets fight". I glare at the demon and can see her visibly flinch.

The demon charges at me and usually i'm not as cruel with monsters but this time I would not hold back after everything the demon said to me about my parents. I notch my bow with my arrow and shoot at her ankle. The arrow hits true and she immediately falls to the ground and I then instead of just ending it there I shoot her in the legs. She screams in agony and asks me to end it. I just laugh and say "After all the lies you told me about my parents why should I".

She glares and announces "I will have my Revenge you BRAT and you will scream beneath my claws and I will make you burn with my masters help the lord of time who will burn this world and all others you cherish. Oh wait you have no one else to cherish in this world." she says with a maniacal laugh and finally I decide to end it and with my right gauntlet that held my hidden blade I stab her in the head.

Luna runs to me and licks my hand and asks "Are you okay Blake"? I know its wrong but I ignore her question and take off in a sprint to my house. But once I reach my house if you can call it that anymore I see my whole home burnt to the ground and since my home is so far from the actual city no one had noticed and I see two dead bodies laying in the middle of the smoldering rubble that was my home. I noticed one was my mother and the other my father. I dropped to my knees and start to cry Luna finally catches up to me and nuzzles me and notices what I was lookin at and doesn't say anything she just puts her neck around mine and I just fall to a dreamless sleep holding onto Luna.

I finally awoke a few hours later and notice Luna still wrapped around me but is alert in case any other monsters lurk by. I stand up and walk to my dead parents bodies. I could literly sense how many demons and monsters where here there was exactly 200 monsters and my parents put up such a good fight killing 150 of the monsters. I then decide to bury them in the ground next to each other. I look around the rubble tears pouring down to see if anything had survived the fire. I only find one thing a note.

"Blake when you read this youre mother and I will already be dead we are sorry for not being there when you get home from school kiddo just know that you're mother and I Love you so much and remember to be safe and careful, and use your wits they are one of your strongest weapons. My son there will be a lot of hardships but know that your mother and I will watch you from the underworld. Also go to camp half blood it will be the safest place for you my son. May the gods be with you son."

P.S.: Go see Sally she knows the way to camp

-Love mom and dad

I wipe my eyes and look behind me and see Luna looking at me in wonder and asks "So what are we doing next ?"

"We are going to Percy's to talk to Sally to find the way to **Camp Halfblood**." I state


	5. Chapter4: Oh Great Another Problem

**The Child Of the Moon and The Lightning Thief**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own "Percy Jackson and the lightning thief" all rights reserved to Rick Riordan. The only thing i own are oc's.

**Alert: **This story will have a ton of oc's and i myself will be in this suggestions will be appreciated in this story just leave a comment below and i will maybe put it in my story.

Also this is my very first story so please criticize it just don't completely bash it. Thank you and enjoy**. OH AND GUYS LEAVE A COMMENT FOR SUGGESTIONS AND FEED BACK ABOUT THE STORY SO FAR**.

Also guys and girls I know I have not updated lately sorry about that enjoy this new chapter.

**Chapter 4: How I got dragged into this I will never know**

After sending one last prayer to my parents myself and Luna take off to Percy's. It took about an hour to get there. However when we got there the only people there were Percy's step father Gabe and his poker buddies. I ask Gabe where Percy and his mom was but he didn't answer he just laugh and asked why he should tell me. I just glared at the tub of lard and said " If you dont tell me I will order Luna to tear off your balls so you better answer me or else."

He just laughed and said " Kid you don't have the guts"

"Really, Luna attack"

Luna then bit Gabe in the balls and was about to rippe them off when he shout "ALRIGHT ALRIGHT THEY WENT TO THE BEACH JUST PLEASE TELL YOUR MUTT TO LET ME GO!"

I ordered Luna to release and then we took off to the ocean which would take us about and 2 hours and when we got there it was about 10 at night. When we got there I saw Grover at the front door with no pants and I had guessed right he was a satyr. I walked to Grover and noticed he was talking to Percy and Sally. "Grover?" is asked

He turned around and said "Thank the gods Blake is here too we need to leave now lets go its coming."

Percy seemed to be in thought but Sally snapped him out of it and we immediately took off in Gabes camaro . As we were driving Percy just had to make things awkward and asked Grover "So you know my mother."

"Yeah I had to keep tabs on you and Blake and we only talked once in a while. But NOT like that Perce!" said Grover in a hurry

I sigh and Percy then looked at me and Luna who was laying on my lap with her head down. "So Blake why were you looking for me and my mom?" said Percy

"My parents are dead Perce some monsters like attacked and killed them, but they left me a note telling me to Find Mrs. Jackson and ask her how to get to Camp Halfblood." I said with a somber tone and Luna whined in my lap and snuggled into me

"So **Mrs. Dodds **is real." percy said

" Is that really all you got from that sentence Perce?" I asked irritated

"No, i'm sorry man about your loss really." Percy said with a sincere voice

Sally looked back at me and gently said i'm "I'm sorry kiddo they really loved you and i'm taking you guys to camp now."

Grover then looked at me and said "I"m sorry Blake it was my responsibility to protect you and your family I failed."

I glared at him and smacked him up side the head"IT IS NOT YOUR FAULT and dont think it is Grover there was nothing anyone could have done about it"

"And not only do I find all this out but my friend turns out to be a Donkey" said a hysterical Percy

Grover then bleats out "Goat, im a goat I know satyrs that would stomp your head in for an insult like that Perce."

"Wait satyr like the creatures in Mr. Brunners stories."

"Yes Percy, and the less you knew the less monsters you would have attracted that is why myself and Mr. Brunner kept the information from you" grover said

All of a sudden there was a loud noise it was the monster chasing us. Then Sally said "Percy there is a lot to explain and not enough time we have you get you guys to safety."  
>"Safety from what."<p>

" Oh nothing much just the Lord of the dead and a few of his blood-thirsty creatures"

"Grover"

"Sorry Mrs. Jackson."

"So why are we going to this camp again." asked Percy

"Because we have to get you guys to safety"

"Just because some old ladies cut a string?" asked Percy

"Those werent old ladies those were the fates. Do you know what that means- the fact that they appeared in front of you? They only do that when youre about to or someone is about to die." Grover said

"Well at least they were looking at Percy and not me." I said

"Thanks man really appriciate the help." said Percy

"No prob man"

"Boys! We are so close about another mile." said Sally

All of a sudden the car was struck and we were flying in the the air. Caused by a loud Boom. Sally shouted "Percy, Blake !"

"Were okay Mrs. Jackson". I said.

Grover was passed out and talking about food while Percy was getting out of his daze and Luna was still in my lap completely healthy because I held on to her the whole time. I immediately kicked open the the passenger side door so I could get out and when I got out I looked over the turned over car and saw a scorch mark on the ground it was thunder that struck the car and then I look up from the scorch mark and saw why we were running it was the minotaur. I grabbed Grover and helped Percy and Sally get out of the car. And then I noticed when I got out of the car and when the moon light was raining down on me all of a sudden my cut I got from the crash was healed and I felt more energized. And we ran as fast as possible I was going faster than the others even Luna and I was carrying Grover. When I reached the top of the montain I set Grover down and rushed back to Percy and his mom. But when I got to them the minotaur grabbed Sally and all of a sudden she turned to dust in his hands. I got pissed. I failed to save my friends mom but I would not fail anymore I will protect my friends with all my might even if I die trying. I clicked a button on my watch and my bow **SPRIT OF LIFE** popped out and I immediately notched my bow and shot at the legs. But it seemed that the monster would not stop and ran at me but I jumped out of the way remembering what my dad had told me about the minotaur and how he can only move backwards and forwards. I ran to Percy so we could rally.

"Blake what should we do?" Percy asked

"Percy you come in from the side and jump on his back and I will then stab him with my hidden blade and Luna you attack his legs."

Percy just nodded his head and Luna barked a "yes". I then yelled out to the footlooms underwear wearing minotaur "Hey minotaur how would you like to be a steer."

He immediately turned to me and charged and I saw Percy sneak from the side and jumped on his back holding onto the horns while Luna was holding onto the legs with her teeth and pulled which gave me perfect chance to stab the bull man but Percy was pulling too hard on the horns and broke off its right horn and went flying back and his head hit the tree. I didnt want to give up the opportunity to defeat the minotaur and stabbed it in the head with my hidden blade. He then turned to dust and I ran to Percy.

I felt his pulse and could still feel it and he was still breathing "Thank the gods." I mumbled under my breath.

I picked Percy up and dragged him to where Grover was and then I looked up at the moon and then noticed a cloud was going to cover it. When it got cover I immediately felt weak. But I had enough strength to get Percy over the boundary line. When I got to the top of the hill I saw Luna with Grover and she put him on her shoulders. I smiled at Luna and thanked her and we trecked all the way to a white looking house and when we got to the wooden poarch and then passed out but before i completely passed out I saw a girl with curly blond hair and when she looked at Percy she stated"He's the one. He must be."

Then a man said "Silence Annabeth, He is still awake"pointing at me.

**Tomorrow is going to be a long day**.


	6. Chapter 5: I Get some Explanations

**The Child Of the Moon and The Lightning Thief**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own "Percy Jackson and the lightning thief" all rights reserved to Rick Riordan. The only thing i own are oc's.

**Alert: **This story will have a ton of oc's and i myself will be in this suggestions will be appreciated in this story just leave a comment below and i will maybe put it in my story.

Also this is my very first story so please criticize it just don't completely bash it. Thank you and enjoy. **Oh and remember to leave a comment about what you think so far about the story**

Also guys and girls I know I have not updated lately sorry about that enjoy this new chapter.

**Chapter 5: I get some explanations**

To say I woke up before Percy would not surprise me at all. When I first awoke I found Luna laying on my legs and I saw that we were in a barn like building but had medical supplies and such, which I could only guess to be an infirmary. I was being fed ambrosia and nectar which is like a pudding looking substance that heals wounds and fatigue. I was even being fed the nectar and ambrosia by a nymph. Who had leaves in her hair and greenish blue eyes and was a golden tan color. She wore a tunic looking dress and looked not any older than myself. She smiled and gave me another spoon full of the ambrosia, and it tasted just like my mother's famous homemade apple pie. I sat up and became more aware of my surroundings I saw other kids laying in beds with wounds but beside me was my best friend Percy . I notice that he was saying something in his sleep.

"Somebody stole it, and it was not me" and "The winter solstice its going to happen on the winter solstice."

Which confused me greatly. I turned to the girl who was feeding Percy his own ambrosia, she was the blond headed girl from the other night with the typical tanned californian girl she wore an orange colored shirt that said in black _Camp Half-Blood _and it had a pegasus on the front on top of the words. I asked "Has he been speaking in his sleep all night." She just nodded her head in affirmative. I turned back to the nymph who was feeding me and thanked her for he ambrosia, and making me better. She just smiled and said "You're welcome."

I then held out my hand and said my name is Blake what is yours. She looked surprised which must have meant that other heros usually never introduced themselves, let alone say thank you and asked for their name. She just smiled and and shook my outstretched hand and said "My name is Alice, I must go now and help the other young heroes, see you again."

I move my legs out of the soft wool blanket, and the nice soft bed and noticed Luna was not there any more. I stood and walked to the door on my right but stopped when my friend Grover walked through the door before I could even reach the bronze door handle. He gave me a warm smile and immediately gave me a one armed hug and said "Blake you're awake thank the gods, I am sorry about last night man and how I passed out. So…thanks man for saving my life…really."

I smiled and said "No prob man anything for a friend…really."

I then told him to wait one minute I need to use the restroom. I entered the restroom and after I went to the restroom I took a look in the mirror to see if I had any other wounds. When I looked in the mirror I saw my silver blue eyes had dark bags under them signifying that I was tired and was wearing my same black medium sized dry-fit nike shirt and my blue wranglers with nike shoes and in my pocket was the last thing I had besides the note that my father left me was a handmade knife made from the antler of a deer. I also noticed that my shirt had a couple of rips from the fight with the minotaur and hoped that I could get one of those orange shirts that the girl…what was her name again oh yea Annabeth, yea the shirt she had with the pegasus and the Camp Half-Blood sign on it I especially wanted it because it had my favorite color on it orange. I washed my hands with the watermelon scented soap and left to see Grover standing in the doorway waiting on me.

"Hey Grover you think I could get a new T-shirt man mine has a couple of rips in it?" I asked him as I see a couple of girls eye balling me as they passed the by the door.

"What you don't like the attention you are getting from the girls man?"

I looked at Grover with an annoyed look and said "Brother I am most definitely not annoyed but I would rather not have the girls looking at me like i'm a steak"

"Ha Ha alright man follow me."

We finally walked through the wood door onto the wood patio and to a huge house which Grover called "The Big House" which inside led to a door which had cloths and other things in it and the house just happened to be right beside the infirmary and sold different merchandise which i could not read all of them because Grover seemed to be in such a rush. So I payed for the shirt which was 5 drachma. I went to the changing room and took off my old worn out shirt and put on the new one.

I walked out and took in the new sights and smells I looked at Grover and asked have you seen Luna anywhere. He tells me yes she is waiting for me at where I was to meet the camp instructor. I nod and Grover continues take me the back of the infirmary which really just looked like a barn and when we got back to the patio we took the patio which wrapped around the whole big house till we reach the back of the barn and saw that we had to have been north shore of Long Island, because on this side of the house, the valley marched all the way up to the water, which glittered about a mile in the distance. Between here and there, I saw that the landscape was scattered with many Ancient Greek buildings. I saw a Pavilion, an amphitheater, a circular arena all except they looked brand new with white marble columns that actually sparkled in the sunlight I knew my dad would have been amazed at the structures as he was the son of Athena and marveled at architecture. Also in a sand pit near by I saw a dozen school-age kids playing volleyball. I saw canoes gliding across the lake. Everyone was wearing the same shirt the girl Annabeth was wearing and now that I think about it even Grover was wearing the same thing. I even saw kids chasing each other around a bunch of cabins, and I counted the amount and saw there were twelve cabins , and then I thought about what my dad taught me about the gods and knew that each cabin must have represented each god with each god being each cabins patron. As there are only twelve olympians not counting Hades, and I a have to say I feel sorry for the guy he had got the short end of the stick when it came to power and was not treated fairly. But that is life not fair and cruel just how it took my parents from me. I continued to look around and saw kids shooting targets at an archery range and I immediately knew I was going to have to try out the range soon. I even saw some of the kids had pegasus and were riding them down a trail.

But finally at the end of the poarch, two men sat across from each other looking as if they were playing a card game. The man facing me was small, but porky. He had a red nose, big watery eyes, and curly hair so black it was almost purple. He wore a tiger pattern hawaiian shirt. And if it is who I think it is then he would be really good at poker and would wipe out Percys step dad at the game.

"That would be Mr. D", muttered Grover."He is the camp director. Be polite. The girl is Annabeth Chase. Shes just a camper, but shes been here longer than just about anyone. And you already know Chiron…"

He pointed to the guys whose back was to me. I smirked and saw the wheelchair and tweed jacket and I immediately knew who it was. "Well if I said i'm surprised I would be lying Mr. Brunner or Chiron as I should say."

The teacher just turned around and smiled. His eyes gave off a mischievous glint as they sometimes got in history class. "Ah Blake good to see your well my boy, now we have four to play Pinochle."

I sighed and said "Sorry Chiron I have no clue how to play."

He laughed and said"Its alright no need for an apology please sit down we have much to discuss."

I nodded and sat down at the table on the right of Mr. D, who had bloodshot eyes and gave a sigh, "Oh, I suppose I must say it. Welcome to Camp . Now, dont expect me to be glad to see you."  
>I nodded and gave off a laugh and said "It is nice to meet you as well Lord Dionysus."<p>

He immediately looked surprised and said "I am impressed you know of whom I am considering these brats get it wrong when they first meet me except the Athena children of course."

"Annabeth?" Chiron called to the blond girl.

She came forward and Chiron introduced us. "Annabeth, my dear why don't you go check on Blake's bunk? We'll be putting him in cabin eleven for now."

She is my age, maybe a couple inches shorter as I am about 5'9" so she was probably 5'7". And now that I take a better look at her she looks to be a lot more athletic looking. She is tanned with curly blond hair, she was almost exactly what a stereotypical California girl would look like, except her eyes which ruined the image. They are a gray color like my deceased father, they were like storm clouds; pretty, but crazy intimidating, as if analysing the best way to take me down.

"Hello Annabeth, we did not get a formal introduction earlier in the infirmary and you must be a daughter of Athena."

She looked shocked and shook my hand and said "Hello, Blake nice too meet you but how do you know my mother is Athena?"

I sighed "My father was a child Of Athena his name is Jake Love."

"Was?" she said questionly

"Well before I got to camp my parents were attacked by monsters 200 to be exact and they sadly both died. They were my adoptive parents but I cared for them deeply. My father left me a note telling me to come to Camp as it would be safe."

Annabeth sighed and looked sad her eyes turned a darker shade of gray and took off to go see if my bunk was ready.

"That is true Blake this is the safest place for Half-Bloods such as your self. And I am so sorry for your loss my boy." Chiron said in a somber tone.

"Its alright Chiron really. So why did you come to Yancy Academy? Im sure it has to do with myself and Percy being Half-Bloods but i'm just curious."

"As sharp as ever Blake, I'm glad too see you and Percy alive. Its been a long time since I've made a house call to a potential camper. I'd hate to think I've wasted my time."

Now for once I was confused "House call?"

"My year at Yancy Academy, to instruct you and Percy. We have satyrs at most schools, of course, keeping a lookout. But Grover alerted me as soon as he met you and Percy. He sensed something different about you and Percy, so I decided to come upstate.I convinced the other Latin teacher to …ah, take a leave of absence."

"So you came to Yancy Academy to just teach us?" I questioned

Chiron nodded"Honestly, I wasn't sure about you at first. We contacted your adoptive parents, to let them know we were keeping an eye on you in case you were ready for Camp Half-Blood. We also did the same with Percy as well. I however did not expect your parents to pass I am sincerely sorry my boy. Neverless, you made it here alive with your friends, and that's always the first test."

And before I could speak Mr. D impatiently says "Grover, are you playing or not?"

"Yes sir!" Grover trembled as he took the fourth chair.

"So Blake how much did your parents tell you?" asked Chiron

"They taught me all they knew about greek mythology but they never did tell me who my godly parent was, but I don't think they ever knew as they had found me in the forest wrapped around by this lovely girl here." I said as I petted Luna

"Yes I noticed your pet wolf here…Luna as you call her she is a dire wolf rare to see such a wolf and you say she was with you when they found you in the forest?"

I nodded to Mr. Brunner "I thought my mother could have been Artemis, but my parents said that would be ridiculous as she is the virgin goddess."

Chiron just nodded "Still it is quite peculiar about the situation you are currently in. But we will figure out who your godly parent is Blake don't worry."

All of a sudden Mr. D yells out "Oh, a royal marriage. Trick! Trick!"

"Mr. D"Grover asked timidly "if youre not going to eat it, could I have your Diet coke can?"

"Eh? Oh, all right."

Grover bit a huge shard out of te empty aluminum can and chewed it mournfully.

All of a sudden Mr. D waved his hand and a goblet appeared on the table, as if the sunlight had created it,momentarily, and woven the air into the glass. The goblet filled itself with red wine.

"Mr. D, your restrictions" warned Chiron

Mr. D looked up into the sky and yelled

"Old habits die hard! Sorry!"

"You apologising to your dad?"I asked just as thunder goes off

Mr. D with a motion of his hand changed the glass of wine back to a can of Diet Coke. He sighed unhappily, popped the top of the soda, and went back to the card game.

Chiron winked at me. "Mr. D offended his father a while back, took a fancy to a wood nymph who had been declared off-limits."

"Like the nymph that was helping take care of me?" I asked

"Yes," Mr. D said "And father loves to punish me. The first time, Prohibition. Ghastly! Absolutely horrid 10 years! The second time, lets just say she was really pretty, and I couldn't stay away and thats why i'm here I am at Half-Blood Hill. Summer camp for brats. 'Be a better influence,' he told me. 'Work with youths rather than tearing them down,'Ha! Absolutely unfair. And I now believe I win" said Mr. D looking at the card game.

"Not quite,Mr. D." Chiron said . He set down a straight, tallied the points, and said, "The game goes to me."

"I'm tired ," Mr. D said " I believe I'll take a nap before the sing-along tonight. But first, Grover, we need to talk, again, about your less-than-perfect performance on this assignment."

Grover then started to sweat and bleated a yes sir. Grover then followed Mr.D into the farm looking house.

I then looked at Chiron and he said as he started to get taller as he got out of his wheel chair "What a relief, i'd been cooped up in there so long, my fetlocks had fallen asleep. Now, come, Blake Love. Lets go meet the other camper."

Chiron now stood at a good amount of height higher than me. His lower half that of a **white stallion**.


	7. Chapter 6: I Find Out I Have A New Power

**The Child Of the Moon and The Lightning Thief**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own "Percy Jackson and the lightning thief" all rights reserved to Rick Riordan. The only thing i own are oc's.

**Alert: **This story will have a ton of oc's and i myself will be in this suggestions will be appreciated in this story just leave a comment below and i will maybe put it in my story.

Also this is my very first story so please criticize it just don't completely bash it. Thank you and enjoy. **Also remember to leave a comment about what you thought of the story.**

Also guys and girls I know I have not updated lately sorry about that enjoy this new chapter.

**Chapter 6: I find out I have a new ability**

Once myself and Chiron started to walk to see the other campers I asked him "Hey Chiron do you know when Perce is going to wake back up from what happened the other night?"

He just nodded and said "He should be waking up in a couple of days my boy."

I thanked him for the information and we continued to walk, and soon started to pass the volleyball court. Several of the campers started to nudge each other murmur things such as "Hey he's that kid who…you know beat the minotaur."

I sighed word must get around quickly especially when a person kills such a crazy monster such as the minotaur. When we continued walking I looked at the kids and noticed most of them to be older than me. Even the satyrs were bigger than Grover, all of them trotting around in the same orange CAMP HALF-BLOOD T-shirt while singing a tune on their reed pipes, while nothing covered their furry hindquarters. I looked back at the house that I got my new shirt from and now that I have a good look at it I noticed that it had to be at least 4 stories high, sky blue with a white trim, like an upscale seaside resort. I saw that there was a brass eagle weather vane on top when something caught my eye, a shadow in the the uppermost window of the attic gable. Something had moved the curtain, just for a second, and I got the distinct impression I was being watched.

"Uh...hey Chiron what's up there?"

He looked to see where I was pointing, and his smile faded.

"Just the attic."

"Somebody lives up there?"

"No," he said. "Not a single living thing"

I just thought to myself hmm if you say so Chiron.

"Lets keep moving Blake." Chiron stated

We continued to walk through the strawberry fields. When the smell of the fresh strawberries enter my nose I started to become happy with such an amazing smell. I wanted to eat just about every single strawberry in the field. But while I started to imagine eating all these strawberries I actually noticed that some of the satyrs were singing with reed pipes to the strawberries too make them grow, my father had told me about satyrs power and how they are able to use reed pipes too make things grow or do other things.

We continued to walk till we finally exited the strawberries I started to hear banging of hammers and the smell of burning metal. That must be the forges I thought to myself. Walking from the forges I saw two kids one male one female and about my age step out of the forge and walking along a trail towards what I could only believe to be the pegasus stables. In their hands I notice the male held a bronze scythe with a chain at the bottom of the hilt, the boy has brown hair or at least I could tell by looking at the sides of his hair because of the beany he wore, the kid also wore a black hoodie, with cargo pants. And the female held a bronze sword, she had brown eyes, a orange CAMP HALF-BLOOD sweatshirt she had brown cargo pants to match the boys.

"Hey Chiron will Grover get in trouble Mr. D did not look happy with him?"

"Grover has big dreams Blake, but he must first show that he has great courage by succeeding in keeping campers safe, such as bringing new campers back to camp safely." Chiron said

"But he did that didn't he?"

"I agree he did, but that is not my say Its up to Dionysus and the Council of Cloven Elders who must decide. They might not see that he accomplished his mission. Such as how he lost you in New York and the passing of your… parents."

"But that isn't his fault it happened before we even came back."

"I agree but again the others might not see it that way Blake, but any way also the fact that young Luna here brought him over the property line, the council might question his abilities." Chiron said as he patted Luna who was on his left.

"Lets continue Blake, lets see the forest."

I have to say I was super excited to see the forest after all the forest always reminded me of home. And I then started to get sad now that my father was gone there would be no more hunting expeditions to arizona or anything like that. And my mother would never be able to welcome me home. Everything about my parents are starting to catch up too me. I wont ever be able to see my parents again. I all of a sudden without realising it I started to cry. Luna and Chiron stopped walking and noticed tears streaming down my face and Luna walked back to me and licked my hand and nuzzled my leg. Which got me out of my thoughts and realized that I was crying. I then muttered "I'm sorry."

Chiron then said "No need for an apology, why are you crying?"

"My dad would take me hunting every twice a month. And I guess im just starting to come to terms that I won't see them ever again." I said mournfully

I wiped my eyes and calmed myself down and looked up too Chiron and saw nothing but pity in his eyes.

"Lets continue." chiron said as his horse half turned his body around and continued towards the forest. When we came upon the forest I was surprised by how big it was, the forest stretched and took up at least quarter of the the valley. All of a sudden a doe popped out of the forest. The doe walked up to me skittish at first when she saw Luna, but Luna did not growl so the doe continued her journey towards me, all noise around me stopped as the doe walked up to me she nuzzled my arm and then walked back to the forest, not without looking back first and bowing towards me. I looked at Chiron and he had a shock expression.

"Interesting…very interesting." Chiron said in an ominous voice

He then continued to say "The woods are stocked, if you care to try your luck i'm sure you would like to go hunting, but make sure you have a weapon and shield as there are monsters and need to be careful. You will know what type of monsters are out there on Friday when we do capture the flag. Do you have any weapons?"

"Yes, I have a bow and two hidden blades given to my by my parents, I was thinking of creating my own sword." I said with excitement about creating my own sword

"Then I suggest going to the forges the Hephaestus kids will help you out."

So we continued the tour, we passed the armory and continued on and finally came to an archery range. I stopped and clicked my watch and out popped my bow and shot a couple of arrows and hit the bullseye and when I shot my second arrow it split the first. I looked back wanting see Chirons reaction and wish I had my camera because the facial expression he had…_priceless_ his jaw was practically dropping to the floor.

"Even some our best archers from the Apollo cabin couldn't even shoot that well." Chiron said with utter disbelief.

"Well I guess i'm just different from the other archers." I said with a smirk.

Then we continued on and saw the canoe lake, we got to see the stables a lot better which Chiron looked at with distaste, as we continued we saw the javelin range, the sing-along amphitheater, and the arena where Chiron announced that the arena is where the spear and sword fights took place.

"Here is the mess hall." Chiron said pointing to an outdoor pavilion with 12 picnic tables.

"You guys have weather control right that way rain doesn't get to kids eating food. Right?"

"That is correct Blake."

Then finally we arrived to the cabins, they were by the woods by the lake. They were in a U shape two at the base and five in two rows. They were odd buildings every single one of the buildings had weird patterns and other things amongst them. The only thing they have in common is the fact that they all had brass numbers on top.

"Number one is zeus, two is Hera." I said

"Great do you know the others?"questioned Chiron

I nodded and continued "Number 3 is Poseidon (his cabin had a blue color like the sea and sea shells surrounding the cabin), 4 is Demeter (with vines and tomatoes surrounding), 5 Ares (had a boar on the front on top of where the door was it had red markings all of the cabin), 6 Athena (had a gray color to it but the architecture was amazing), 7 Apollo (had almost everything of gold), I know the rest Chiron the rest are actually quite easy."

Chiron just smiled and said "Good job."

All the cabins I noticed also were facing a gigantic fire pit with a girl that looked to be around 9-years old she smiled and waved and I just bowed and said "My lady." The goddess is Hestia goddess of the hearth and she looked surprised that I actually acknowledged her and smiled. Then Chiron and I continued to walk around the cabins to get a closer look and finally we came up to cabin 8 it was amazing the cabin seemed to glow a silver color on each side of the cabin there was a stone statue of a wolf that looked like Luna. I then noticed that on the door there seemed to be a symbol of the moon and a bow. I walked up to the door and opened it and as soon as I opened it Luna immediately sprints ahead of me and when the door opens I smell the fresh stench of the forest and noticed that there was spoils of war every where on each shelf there seemed to be an item taken from a monster that was killed. Such as a chimera fang or a nemean lion pelt and so on. I was really amazed but was pulled out of my stupor when Chiron grabbed me and pulled me out of the cabin.

"Blake you should never go in there Lady Artemis is renown for being a man hater, you must never go in there next time you might not be so lucky and Lady Artemis might turn you into an animal and order her hunt to find and kill you, you must stay away am I clear." Chiron said with urgency in his voice.

I nodded and promised to never go into the cabin again. As we continued to keep walking we started to pass cabin 5 I looked inside and saw a few people one looked to be nasty she had to be even larger than Nancy Bobofit and she looked at me and gave me an evil look and a sneer. I of course glared back.

"Oh look there is Annabeth." Chiron said

I looked to see the book she was reading and noticed that it was a greek architect front page of the book looked to be that of Athena. The other god on the front of the book was a statue of zeus.

"Interested in architect?" I questioned Annabeth

She smiled and said "Yes all children of Athena love architect."

I nodded "That would explain my dads weird obsession with greek buildings."

She scowled at the last comment.

"Annabeth can you show Blake around cabin 11 for me I have an archery session too get too?" Chiron asked

"Yes sir." said Annabeth

I took a better look at the cabin and noticed that the cabin looked so different from the other cabins. The cabin just seems old It is one of the largest of the cabins. But when I looked inside I immediatly realized why the cabin was so big it was because of the so many campers inside. There were even kids with sleeping bags on the ground where people slept. And considering that this cabin is for Hermes the god of messengers and thieves I knew I would have to be careful of what I did with my stuff. Especially the kids with a mischievous looks in the back of the cabin.

"Well Blake I will see you again at dinner my boy."Chiron said

Then he took off in a gallop to the archery ranges. I then stepped through the door and waited for Annabeth to also enter when she finally did she announced "Blake welcome to cabin 11."

Then a kid in the back who I couldn't quite see asked"Determined or regular?"  
>Annabeth then said "Undetermined."<p>

I then heard a chorus of annoyed moans and groans coming from the cabin. Then a kid who was quite taller than me, he had sandy blond hair. He wore an orange tank top, cutoffs, sandals, and a leather necklace with 5 different-colored clay beads. The guy also had a huge scare that went over the mans blue eye.

"Alright calm down everyone, its not a big deal." said the blond guy

"This is Luke, he will be your counselor for now." Annabeth said in one of those fan girl like voices.

Oh brother I thought to myself seriously a fan girl "sigh"

I then looked at the small space given to me and did not place anything on the floor as I knew someone would steal my stuff not that there was anything to even put in my little area.

"So Luke how long will I be here man?" I questioned

"Good question, it will be until you are determined."

"Um…determined?" I asked confused beyond belief and usually i'm not confused

"It is when you are claimed by your godly parent."Luke said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world

"How long will it take to be claimed, does it happen soon?"

All of a sudden the campers laughed at me.

"Come with me Blake I'll show you the volleyball courts." Annabeth told me as she practically dragged me out of the old cabin

While she was dragging my I shouted "But I have already seen the volleyball courts!"

Once we were finally a ways away from the cabin. Annabeth then said "Love you need to do better than that, you are a grandchild of Athena aren't you!?"

"Not by blood and why should my fathers mothers name control what I do and say?" I asked in an annoyed tone

"I dont mean it that way but I just thought you would have known some of this information if you dad was a child of Athena." Annabeth said with sincerity

"My father did teach me many things but my dad never talked about camp or anything related to it you know."

"I'm sorry I didnt mean to bring this up to you Blake really." said Annabeth

I was about to say it's alright and not to worry about it but 3 punk Ares kids one was the girl I had seen in the Ares cabin earlier, the other two Ares kids however I had never seen before one was a Mexican American looking kid he had a big head brown eyes and black hair and wore a shirt with a skull on it in his hilt he had a sword and on his back he had a crossbow, the other kid is taller than myself and has blond hair and blue colored eyes, he wore a shirt with a dragon on it and had a football player look too him and I could tell this kid was all brawn no brains he even wore bronze knuckles and the three then decide to walk up on us and said"Well! A newbie!"

"Clarisse, why don't you go somewhere else and polish your shield or something?" Annabeth said with annoyance

"Sure, Miss Princess so I can hit you with my shield on Friday night." Clarisse said in a disgusting

Then Annabeth said "πάει πράγματά σου με χοίρος."

Which I knew meant go stuff your face with a pig.

She then said "You don't stand a chance"

"We'll pulverize you," Clarisse said with a confident smirk and then took a look at me "And whose is this little squirt?"

"Blake Love," Annabeth said "meet Clarisse daughter of Ares."

"Hmm I saw her earlier in the the cabin."I said

"You have a problem with me being a child of the war god?"

"No but I do have a problem with the smell you and your goons give off."

Her face immediately turned red and I could have sworn that she had smoke steaming out of her ears and nose.

She then gave off an evil smirk and said "We have and initiation ceremony for newbies, Prissy."

"Thats Blake to you piggy." I said I know I shouldn't have said it but it was funny to see the steam come from her ears

"Now you are really going to get it you squirt, Ernesto, Austin get him ." Clarisse said with a glare

"Clarisse-" Annabeth tried to state

"Stay out of it, wise girl."

Austin I could only believe to be the blond hair guy went to grab me but as soon as his arm got near me I grabbed it and twisted his arm behind his back and flipped him over me. Then Ernesto ran at me but since im such smaller than him in height I ducked under his arm and stuck my leg out and tripped him. Austin then got back up and went to stab me with his sword. I noticed Annabeth was going to get involved but I shouted.

"Dont get involved I want to handle it myself I don't want to see another get hurt just because of me!"

I immediately grabbed austins arm that went to stab me but I immediately used my hidden blades in my gauntlet to hit the blades out of his hand and not to seriously hurt the guy. Then from behind me Clarisse grabbed both my arms and interlocked them behind my head and led me to the bathrooms near the cabins. I noticed that all of a sudden the other two Ares kids finally got back up still recovering from what had happened earlier. They also followed to the bathroom but before Annabeth could enter the room the Ares kids locked the door. I was going to call Luna but she wouldn't hear me from the bathroom and she was still probably in the Artemis cabin. As I was led to the toilet time seemed to just stop and for some reason the image of a kodiak bear crossed my mind. Then after that all things went to hell. I felt as if my bones were on fire and could feel my mouth elongate and started to feel my fingers break and grow into claws. And finally when the pain was all over I stood taller than Clarisse who still had a hold of me but her expression was shocked she immediately let go and I got out of my daze and lashed at her my claws hit her armor but didn't leave a wound because all I wanted to do was scare her and scare her I did. She and her goons immediately took off but by time they were out the door I was already back to original form but passed out luckily still dressed. But within a couple of minutes I was awake again.

I looked to see Annabeth at the doorway looking in shock.

"What are you thinking?"I asked

"I'm thinking I want you on my team." Annabeth said

I knew that I had just discovered a new **power** that I now had the power to **change into any animal**, I didn't know exactly how it worked but I knew I was going to discover how it worked of course only in secret because I dont want anyone to figure out I have this power and become an outcast and no one would believe the story Clarisse would tell.


	8. Chapter 7: I learn more about myself

**The Child Of the Moon and The Lightning Thief**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own "Percy Jackson and the lightning thief" all rights reserved to Rick Riordan and I don't own Pepsi and Keele and peele came up with the name Blaque. The only thing i own are oc's.

**Alert: **This story will have a ton of oc's and i myself will be in this suggestions will be appreciated in this story just leave a comment below and i will maybe put it in my story.

Also this is my very first story so please criticize it just don't completely bash it. Thank you and enjoy. **Also remember to leave a comment about what you thought of the story.**

**Chapter 7: I learn more about my self**

Things get around quickly when a person gets claw marks on their armor especially when an Ares kid runs shouting at the top of their lungs yells about another camper turning into a bear and attacked them. Of course everyone looked at Clarisse like she was insane and went back to what they were doing. Even Annabeth who saw the claw mark was looking at her as if she was crazy, she knew it was impossible for a person to change into an animal there was no godly parent with that power, maybe Artemis but she would not have had any children. So when Annabeth turned back to me she asked what I had done so I had to come up with something quick.

"I got out of her grasp and used my hidden blades to cut into her armor I didn't cut to deep because I didn't want to hurt her." I said

Annabeth nodded her head as if accepting the lie. I didn't like to lie but until I figured things out I didn't want to tell anyone what had actually happened. So Annabeth led me through camp so I could get more familiar with my surroundings. So she led me through the forges and I had a sick idea for a sword all I would have to do is kill a hellhound and take one of its fangs. I knew hell hounds could get enormous and so could their fangs. So any way Annabeth continued to lead me through the arts and crafts room where the statue of the great lord Pan was located, then she took me too climbing wall which had lava pouring and had boulders falling down from the top and when I saw that I muttered "Wicked." Then finally we came back to the canoe lake.

"I have to do some more training, and dinner will be in about an hour so when its about that time go back to your cabin and follow the other to the mess hall." Annabeth said

I just nodded and told her alright. She then took off towards the Arena for some training. I then left to the woods I went as deep into the woods as possible so that I may train in private and so that I may try and figure out my new powers. When I finally got to a good spot which was near a creek I went down a ways and made sure there were no nature spirits near or naids that live in the water, when I saw no spirits near or naids I decided to try out my new powers. I remember that I had thought of the bear completely in my mind I thought of every aspect of the bear how it had brown fur and razor sharp claw and teeth as sharp as my hidden blades, and maybe that is how my powers work I need to completely envision the animal in order to change into it, so I started to think a wolf I thought of how the fur would hitch if they got angry how pointed thier ears are and how the paws are are square in shape and how the claw and fangs are razor sharp, Then all of a sudden I started to feel my bones on fire breaking and snapping, I even felt my finger nails pop out of my fingers and replaced with claws, I felt my mouth elongate to a muzzle, my teeth elongated as well my teeth had changed to fangs, this all felt like it was happening for a long time but in reality it only took a matter of seconds for me to change. I even passed out from the pain. Soon however I was awake it only took about 10 minutes for me to awaken.

So when I walked to the stream I looked at my reflextion and I was amazed instead of my original body I was now standing as a wolf. I have brown colored fur to match my the color of my original hair, my eyes were the same color of my my orignial eye color a silver blue color, however my build was bigger than that of a normal wolf was standing a a good 5 feet I even looked at my new claws and noticed instead of a normal white color they were a bronze color. I then took off into the forest running faster than ever before I even ran too fast too the point I ran into a tree. I put my paw on my head and felt a welt. I then took another 20 minutes to test out my form and then decided to change back. It didn't hurt as bad changing back then changing into the animal and luckily I keep all my gear changing back into my human form.

I then try to remember how to summon creatures from the underworld. Then I remembered that my father actually taught me how, he had told me that in order to summon monster from the underworld you need to write the name into the ground and then spread blood onto the name and then announce the monsters name as the names have power. So I took my bone pocket knife and engraved into the dirt "HellHound" I then cut my hand and spread the blood over the name then I shouted "Hellhound,Hellhound,Hellhound!"

Then all of a sudden pillars popped out of the ground and from the name came a hell hound the size of an elephant glaring at me and baring its large white teeth. I did not expect such a large hell hound and only 30 minutes till dinner I had to take care of this dog fast. I clicked my watch and out popped my bow. The hound lunged at me and would have ripped my arm off if I had not rolled to the right when I did. I shot the right front leg with two arrows, then the hound turned to face me and swiped me with the paw I had just shot it in that exact leg with my bow and it could still move it a such speeds it had got me on my right side and left a huge wound on me and even tore my shirt. I then ran to a clearing back towards the stream I was at earlier. When I was under the moon I started to heal and felt energized. I only had 20 minutes left till dinner. So I turned back to the lumbering hell hound and shot the eyes with my arrows. The hellhound tried to dodge but the trees were to large and thick to allow the hellhound to move to the right or left. Then the hellhound yelped in pain and while it was trying to get the arrow out of its eye I climbed a tree and jumped on its head and stabbed it in the head with my hidden blade. Then gravity took its toll and I fell to the ground when the monster turned to dust and all that was left laying next to me was dust and a fang about the same length of my bow but was really thick. I picked it up the large tooth and exited the forest and back to cabin 11 with 10 minutes to spare of course not before going to the camp store and getting a new t-shirt luckily my parents had saved up a lot of drachma.

When I finally got to cabin 11 I noticed everyone was excited about dinner I had the fang with me and noticed that no one else took notice of the fang and I just continued to my little area given to me and sat down with my watch on my arm instead of in bow form. Then Luke,who was the counselor of the cabin walked up to me. I then stoop up and greeted him.

He smirked to me and handed me an orange sleeping bag to my left hand as my right hand was behind my back with my new fang from the hell hound,"Found you a sleeping bag and stole some toiletries from the camp store."

"Thanks man." I said with gratitude

Then out of no where I was tackled by a wolf,Luna my pet wolf.

"Blake I missed you where have you been?" questioned Luna with a small scowl

"I was just in the forest checking things out Luna." I said

"Can you understand her?" Asked Luke

"Yup, She has been with me ever since I was a baby." I said

"Cool man, I cant wait till you are claimed its going to be interesting to find out who your godly parent is." Luke said with enthusiasm

"Right well i'm not to happy though to know who he or she is considering the fact that my mother or father left me in the forest to die by monsters or anything else." I said with an annoyed look

Then all of a sudden Luke gained a dark look. "Your dads Hermes right? You ever actually meet him?" I asked

Yeah its Hermes, god of messengers, thieves, travelers, and even medicine. And I have only met him once before." Luke said sadly

I thought maybe he just didn't want to talk about meeting his dad after all it must have ended really badly to have such a dark look earlier.

"It's alright Blake, after all everyone here are extended family any way right?" Luke asked

Family? I didn't have much of a family anymore after all my parents were murdered if anything the only family I had now was Luna and Percy who I thought of as a brother but he wouldn't wake up till this wednesday which would be a couple of days from now as today was monday. Everyone else here I didn't really even know.

Then all of a sudden a horn blew, I unrolled my sleeping bag quickly and opened it up and hid my hellhound fang in the orange sleeping bag making sure no one saw me.

Then Luke shouted, "Eleven fall in!"

Then the whole cabin filled into a line about 30 of us, we lined up according to seniority, so I was of course last in line and then we marched to the mess hall. I noticed other campers started piling into the mess hall along with satyrs, nymphs,and naids. At the pavilion, torches were set ablaze around marble coliseum. In a the center gire burned in a bronze brazier the sie of a bathtub. Each cabin had their own table, covered in white cloth trimmed in purple. Four tables were empty, and of course because we had majority of the campers our table was full to the brim so I just decided to eat on the floor next to the table. I even saw Grover sitting at table 12 with Mr. D, a few satyrs and 3 plump boys one had brown hair while the other two had blond hair. And Chiron just stood to the left of the table as he was just to big to fit into the table. Annabeth sat at table 6 and all the kids had gray eyes and blond hair one of the kids out of the bunch had an owl perched on her left shoulder and would feed nuts to it.

Clarisse who apparently finally got of the fact she got attacked from a bear was laughing along with her Ares cabin mates. Then all of a sudden Chiron pounded his hoof against the marble floor of the pavillion, the whole place became silent. He raised his glass and shouted"To the gods!"

Everyone raised their glasses and shouted out the same thing. Then all of a sudden wood nymphs came around giving everyone food such as cheese, bread, and even bbq which I thought was pretty awesome. I then looked at my glass, it was empty. Then a kid with the scyth I saw earlier told me "Speak to it, anything nonalcoholic will appear in the glass."

I nodded looked at the glass and said "Pepsi." The glass then filled with Pepsi. I took a sip and tasted exactly like Pepsi. The kid then out streched his arm from the table and said "Names Austin nice to meet you."

"Names Blake, so why do you carry a scythe around with you?" I questioned

"Its just the weapon I like to use, you see mom sent it to me my godly parent sadly she dosnt have a cabin because she is the great goddess Nemesis." he said

"So how long you been here?" I asked wanting to know if he was a year rounder.

"I come and go to my dads so I only come during the summer, you see he is a police officer." Said Austin

"Cool man." I said.

Austin then stood up along with the other campers looked down at me as I myself was starting to stand up. "We are offering food to the gods they like the smell."

I nodded when my parents were still alive we would always do this after every meal, I would continue to send stuff to my godly parent and hoped I would meet them but they never did so I stopped sending stuff to him or her and started just sending things too Athena because she was my dads mom.

Austin put in a helping of his steak that he had not ate and muttered "Nemesis."  
>When it was finally my turn I walked up to the fire and tossed in my bread and said "Athena"<p>

I felt a breeze from the forest and I dont know why but it just gave off like a sad feel to it, unlike the usual happy feeling I get from it. Then everyone returned to their seats except for me of course going back to the ground next to the table. The other campers and I finished our dinners and then Mr. D stood up and said"Yes I suppose I'd better say hello to you brats. Well, hello. Our activities director Chiron, says the next capture the flag is Friday. Cabin 5 holds the laurel."

Then all of a sudden the Ares cabin stood up and cheered.

"Personally I couldn't care less, but congrats. And I would also like to tell everyone that we have a new camper today Blaque Loove." said Mr. D

Then Chiron murmured something to Mr. D

"Oh I mean Blake right hurrah . Now go the the campfire." muttered Mr. D

We then headed down to the amphitheater with the apollo cabin leading. They the started to do a sing along and it was a blast all night. Soon however it was time for bed and everyone trudged back to their cabins. Once I got back I was the first back and noticed Luna already asleep next to the bag I got into the sleeping bag and drifted off to sleep holding the Hellhound tooth in my arms. I knew **crazy things would happen soon**.


	9. Chapter 8: I capture a flag

**The Child Of the Moon and The Lightning Thief**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own "Percy Jackson and the lightning thief" all rights reserved to Rick Riordan and I don't own Pepsi and Keele and peele came up with the name Blaque. The only thing i own are oc's.

**Alert: **This story will have a ton of oc's and i myself will be in this suggestions will be appreciated in this story just leave a comment below and i will maybe put it in my story.

Also this is my very first story so please criticize it just don't completely bash it. Thank you and enjoy. **Also remember to leave a comment about what you thought of the story.**

**Chapter 8: I capture a flag**

The next few days I practiced my transformations and trained using my bow and hidden blades. I even created my new sword I had some help from a Hephaestus camper named Justin he has brown hair brown eyes, wore the same t-shirt as everyone else at the camp wore black pants and freckles across his face. Any way the guy helped me with the making of my new sword It obvious is a bone sword but he helped me incorporate bronze to the core of the blade so I could kill monsters a lot easier on the right side of the blade I had an engraving of a fox and on the right side an engraving of a wolf which Luna liked a lot the handle of the blade is a black leather band and at the hilt of the blade was the head of a dragon. Percy even had woken up finally and was taking the whole demigod thing a little hard but he finally came around especially after he blew up the bathroom with water that soaked Annabeth which I had to laugh at. After that she glared at me for laughing. She has been trying to teach me Greek but I had already told her I am fluent in it and she didn't have to teach me anything which she said alright to.

I then would do some outdoor activities such as archery which everyone found out I was best at while Percy not so much he actually got an arrow in Chirons tail luckily Chiron wasn't angry at him.

Then came foot racing. I was actually pretty good not as good under the moon, but I did alright I got 3rd place after all I was racing against wood-nymphs and sadly Perce was in last. Then the next activity was wrestling. I was doing pretty decent till I went against Clarisse she of course won because she was like a tank. She would always tell me and Percy "There is more where that came from punk."

Then came canoeing which I had noticed Percy excelled in I mean the guy was like miles ahead of me when on the lake. I had a pretty good guess as to who Percy's dad is. However nobody seemed to guess who my godly parent could be I mean I'm really good at archery, running, tracking, sword fighting, and of course changing into animals(which is still a secret). The counselors and Chiron just can't seem to figure out who my godly parent is. But I was kind of glad though that they couldn't figure it out I think its best that it stays unknown because I want nothing to do with my mother or father after he or she left me to die in the middle of the forest.

I didn't start to feel bitter about the gods, I might have been abandoned, but I was in the care of the two most amazing people in the world or at least I was until they were killed by monsters. I didn't understand how Luke could be so bitter, I guarantee someone has it out there worse than he does.

**Time skip**

Finally it was Thursday mine and Percy's first sword fighting lessons. I even noticed Austin was here as well, pretty much everyone from cabin 11 was in the arena. Luke apparently would be the instructor. We started by stabbing and cutting straw dummies that were in greek armor. How ever when I cut and slashed at the dummy they would have to replace it with a new one because my bone sword would completely hack it down and surprisingly my sword might be big as all hell but I can move it at fast speeds. Percy however could just not find a weapon to fit him, Luke tried to help Perce but he just couldn't seem to find him a weapon. Then we moved to dueling in pairs. Luke is Percy's partner and I asked Austin to be my partner but he said "Sorry man I already have one."

"It's fine man."I said

I looked around and finally found a guy to spar with he had a beak like nose, medium height, brown hair and blue eyes and had a dagger in hand. He was looking around for someone to fight and when he saw me he walked up to me and asked "Want to be spar partners?"

"Sure, the names Blake you?"

"Names Travis, son of Nike the goddess of Victory."

"Cool, so will you be using a dagger?"

"Yea thats my main weapon."

"Alright."I said as I put my bone sword in its sheath on my back. Its a black leather sheath that straps across my chest.

"What weapon are you using, if you are putting your bone sword away?" Travis asked with a questioning look

"You will find out." I said tauntingly and a motion of my hand I made a forward motion

Travis smirked and lunged at me with his dagger that was in his right hand, I dropped and rolled to the right. I went and grabbed his right arm and twisted it behind his back. He tossed the dagger to his left hand and twisted his body to attack me, but before he stabbed me with his dagger I kicked him away making sure I kept my distance so he couldn't stab me. He then pulled out another dagger from his left combat boot and made slashes with both hands, however he did not take into account that I have hidden blades and used them to block the strike. I then retract the hidden blades and jumped to his left and grabbed his neck and held my hidden blade to his ribs. He then submits and gives up. I look at my arm and see blood flowing from a wound he must have had a lucky shot from when he was slashing at me. Then I realized since his mother is the goddess of victory he must have the ability to have greater luck.

We both then shook hands and said "good match."

I then looked to where Percy was training with Luke and lets just say it wasnt going very well, I mean he looked all battered and bruised up. I then looked away and went to a small area in the back of the arena that had bandages and other medical equipment. I grabbed a bandage and wrapped my arm up and walked back to where Percy was at. Apparently they called a break Luke dumped ice cold water on himself and Percy did the same.

Then Luke announced "Okay everybody circle up! If Percy doesn't mind, I want to give you a little demo."

He then stated that he was going to demonstrate a disarming move: how to twist the enemy's blade with the flat of your own sword so that he had no choice but to drop his weapon. I already knew the technique after all I was trained by an experienced demigod already(my dad), but I suppose I would still watch.

"This is difficult," he stressed "I've had it used against me. No laughing at Percy, now. Most swordsmen have to work years to master this technique."

He then did the demonstration and hit Percy's sword out of his hand in a slow motion.

"Now in real time," he said, as Percy retrieved his fallen sword "We keep sparring until one of us pulls it off."Ready Percy?"

Percy nodded, but before they could start I said "Hey uh Luke what if we already know how to do the technique?"

He looked at me like I was crazy and said "If you can demonstrate that you know the technique you may join the more advanced group, but of course you need to of course prove to everyone you know the technique."

I glared at him for practically calling me a liar as if I don't know my own skill level. I then walk to him and he asks Percy to go with the other campers on the side lines.

"Instead of you just showing us the technique, lets see if you have the skill to pull it off in a fight if you think you can handle it." Luke said in a cocky voice

I again glared and said bring it.

He then jabs at me with his sword. I used my hidden blade to knock the sword to the side and swipe at his head. He just ducks underneath the strike and goes to slash at me I lean the opposite way of where his sword was swinging and jump back a couple feet. He then goes to stab me again but as he goes to jab at me I swing my arm down with my hidden blade still out and hit the base of his sword and twist, putting my weight on the forward swing of my arm and knock the blade out of his hand. I then grip his arm and twist it behind his back and put pressure on the arm and he finally says "I give."

I then let him up and he says "I of course was going easy on you because you have less experience, but good job pulling it off and a deal is a deal starting next week you are officially part of the advanced swordsmanship class."

I looked at him and glared "I think I will pass."

I then walked away without looking back

**Time skip**

Finally it was friday, Luke finally apologised about being an ass to me saying he didn't mean to be an ass about yesterday. He said that he just didn't expect me to be so skill after all I had just arrived to camp. But I explained to him that I was train by my dad a son of Athena since I was the age of 5 so I would be quite skilled. He just nodded his head and said that his offer to train me would always be here. I of course just nodded but I doubted there would be anything else he could have taught me.

When morning rolled into afternoon Percy, Grover, and I all decided to hang out by the lake because Percy and I were finally done with having a near-death experience with the climbing wall. Percy had burn marks in his shirt while I only had dust in my hair from the boulders falling from the top of the climbing wall when we reached I realised I wanted to practice my powers a bit before tonight, because I want to get better at it and plus its fun besides the fact I feel the affect of changing form from human to animal.

"Sorry guys I can't stay long I want to go train, so see ya." I said as I waved bye to my friends

"See ya later tonight man." Percy said waving his hand

And grover waved and said bye as well.

So I made my way to the forest and when I was deep enough in the forest, I imagined a Stag, having a huge rack of antlers with razor sharp horns, I imagined my pelt soft and sleek, long powerful legs and then all of a sudden my body started to change into that of a buck my bones broke, bone actually started to grow out of the top of my head and the new antlers on my head changed to a metal of bronze however it didn't feel like metal it still felt like bone, I started to get on all fours and my spine broke and changed to that of the form of a deer and the changing continued on till finally it stopped and there I stood as a 9 feet tall, my pelt a brown color and my antlers a bronze color and my eyes the same as when I was human silver blue.

So I then took off in a run to scout things out, when changing into an animal it just seems like I already have the knowledge to run on all fours. Just like an animals instinct. So as I continued to run I thought about looking to see where the flags would be set up for the opposing team. Apparently my cabin would be going up against every cabin except the Apollo and Athena cabin but we took up the majority of the campers. And honestly I just couldn't wait to beat Clarisse and her lackeys again. So anyway when I came up and saw the flag, I did what my father had taught me to do, create a strategy. In my stag form I continued to go across the land till I got to the creek which would be the boundary. I looked to see the faster route and the longer route through to the flag. I then changed into human form of course making sure no one was around first. I then ran to and from the creek and the flag to familiarize myself with the way to the flag.

I just don't understand as to how I could feel so at home with the forest. I just couldn't understand it maybe i'm the son of Pan I thought to myself. I then finally decide to leave the forest and back to my cabin to prepare for the long night ahead.

Finally night had arrived and with the moon out a full moon at that I felt super charged like someone had just given me 10 energy drinks. After dinner and the plates were clear, the conch horn sounded and stood by our tables, Percy and I standing more next to the table as there was little to no room on the actual table.

Campers then started to yell and scream as Annabeth and a few of her siblings one that stood out the most however had a snowy owl on her shoulder. She had had bluish gray eyes, dirty blond hair, about as tall as me a little shorter, she wore unlike most of the kids at camp wore a blue long sleeve shirt, blue wranglers, and van shoes. Campers continued to scream and shout as they continued to carry a silk banner, about ten feet long, gray, with an olive tree and a barn owl imprinted on the front.

On the opposite side Clarisse and her friends held a red banner with a boar and bloody spear on the front. I then walk over to Percy as he was getting done talking to Luke.

Chiron then banged his hoof on the marble floor and shouted"Heroes! You know the rules. The creek is the boundary line. The entire forest is fair game. All magic items are allowed. Banners must be displayed prominently and must have no more than two guards. Prisoners may be disarmed, not bound or gagged. No killing or maiming is allowed. I will serve as ref and medic. Arm yourselves."

Chiron then spread his hands, and the tables were suddenly covered with equiptment: helmets, bronze swords. spears. shields, and chest plates.

I then heard Percy say "Whoa. We're really suppose to use these?"

"Nah Perce you are suppose to give them to the enemy." I said with a chuckle

He glared at me and I heard Luke just laugh and said "Unless you want to get skewered by your friends in cabin 5. Here-Chiron thought these would fit. You'll be on border patrol Perce."

"Uh what about me Luke?" I questioned

"Go talk to the Athena member with the owl on her shoulder she is in second command to Annabeth. She only told me Percy's job." Luke said

I nod and walk through to the girl with the snowy owl on her shoulder.

"Umm hello, Luke sent me to ask where I would be for capture the flag, names Blake by the way."I said

"Names Morgan, we don't really have a position just go after the flag." She then pulled out a map out of a bag she was carrying. On the map it showed two sides one blue and one red. The blue was our side the red was the enemy's side.

"Okay so you and the some of the other campers will go around to the left and try and go around to the flag while most of our campers will go the direct route so they can distract the Ares campers and the campers they have allied themselves to, and Percy Jackson will be located next to the creek to distract Clarisse." she said with confidence as if the plan was foolproof.

I nod and she walks off. I then press the button on my watch and out pops my bow with my arrows I also made sure to change all the tips from gold to a rubber tip so I would not seriously harm anyone I would just knock them out. I then put my bow on my back around my bone sword. I then whistled for Luna my wolf to come and follow me. She trots up to me and I then tell her "I'm sorry Luna but I want you to sit this one out. I don't want you to get hurt in case anyone thinks you are actually wild."

She nods and says " Alright I suppose I will wait in Lady Artemis's cabin."

I nod my head and watch her bound off to the cabin.

I then grab yourself a helmet with a blue plume on the top. I then grab a leather chestplate with a pegasus engraved on the front of the chest piece. My gauntlets were securely strapped to my wrists and blades were inside the gauntlet not protruding.

I then heard Annabeth announce "Blue team, forward!"

We cheered and I shook my fist in the air while others just waved their swords in the air, and we then took off following Annabeth down the path to the south woods. The red team yelled taunts at us as they headed off towards the north.

I finally caught up with Percy as he got done talking to Annabeth, who just ran ahead of everyone else. I then went up to Percy.

"Well dude good luck man." I said

"You as well Blake."Percy said

I then walked ahead to where a small group was at and it just so happened that Luke was also with us and Austin the son of Nemesis. I walked up to Austin and bumped fist with him.

"Alright man you ready."

He nodded and smirked. I then pulled off my bow so it was now in hand and notched an arrow and the group then took off through the forest at a breakneck pace as the conch horn went off. And so we rushed to the flag. On the way we had to fight a couple of campers. Some of the campers who got distracted with the enemy told myself and Luke to continue to the flag. When it was just Luke and I running to the flag he told me to go ahead. I had no clue as to why he told me to continue on, but he took off before I could ask. So I ran to the flag and when it finally came in sight I climbed a tree to see if anyone was guarding the flag. I seen 2 people guarding the flag one boy was the one who is in cabin 12 a plump looking kid and the other an Ares kid. I then took aim at the Dionysus kid and shot my arrow, the arrow hit true and hit him in the head knocking him out. The Ares kid shouted "Joey!"

I then took another arrow and shot quickly hitting the other kid as well in the head knocking him out. I then climbed down from the tree taking the flag and ran through a trail I had discovered as a stag. Which would be the fastest way to the creek. I ran past so many campers and with the full moon over my head I ran so fast all people really saw was a blur. And when I reached and crossed the creek I heard Clarisse in the background "A trick! It was a trick."

Finally after I crossed the creek I looked at the flag and noticed it changed to that of a caduceus, instead of the boar and spear. I then was picked up and carried on the campers of the blue teams shoulders and everybody was cheering. I then told them to let me go, and they did.

I then all of a sudden heard a hell hound in the distance I knew it was a hell hound because I could just sense it, I have always had a sense for monsters and what type of monster they are. I immediately pulled out my bone sword from my back and stood in a defensive position, everyone was looking at me like I was crazy all except for Percy that is as he also heard the growling. Then the cheering all stopped, and Chiron reached for his bow but he noticed he had none there so he pulled out his sword. I then heard Chiron shout "Stand ready" in Ancient Greek.

I then noticed Annabeth pull out her dagger. I then rushed over to Percy and got ready to fight. Then above on the rocks stood a rhino sized hell hound with ruby red eyes staring straight at me. It must sense that I had killed its kin to get my sword and immediately lunged at me knocking my sword out of my hand and hit Annabeth's dagger away from its body. When the beast was on me it seemed as if time slowed down and I had only one choice, I thought of a Grizzly bear and every aspect of a grizzly and I immediately felt the effects of my body changing. When I was done changing into a bear I kicked the hellhound off of me and and stood on two feet and clawed at the hound. But the hound met me blow for blow hitting each other and nicking each other until finally I lunged at the beast at the throat and bit down with my fangs tarring at its throat, and it turned to dust. I then looked at the campers and they looked in shock at my new transformation.

Annabeth then shouted "Di immortals. Thats a hell hound from the Fields of Punishment. They don't…they're not supposed to…."

"Someone summoned it, Someone inside camp."Said Chiron.

Clarisse then shouted "It's all Percy's fault! Percy summoned it!"

"Be quiet, child," Chiron told her.

I then changed back to human with tons of cuts and bruises all over my body, and noticed no ones eyes were on me anymore they were looking at Percy.

"Percy," Annabeth said pointing. "Umm…"

I noticed Percy had a symbol above his head the symbol of Poseidon. I knew it I thought to myself Percy is the son of the sea god.

"It is determined," Chiron announced.

All around the campers kneeled so I followed suit.

Percy then asked "My father?"

"Poseidon," said Chiron. "Earthshaker, stormbringer, Father of Horses. Hail Perseus Jackson, Son of the Sea God."

Then everyone stood and looked towards me and looked up and I did as well. A symbol of a wolf and a a moon. I am shock my mother is Artemis goddess of the Hunt after everything people said how it was impossible, I am shock and knew that I was angry at her she had abandoned me as a child to die in the forest and be killed by monsters or starve to death, no she was not my mother she was just some goddess and I will never forgive her.

"It seems Blake has also been determined," Chiron announced again

Then everyone kneel all except for Percy who just stared at the symbol above my head looking in shock and confusion, and all I could do was chuckle at Percy's reaction.

"Artemis," said Chiron with shock. "Wilderness, Hunt, Wild Animals, and Goddess of Childbirth. All Hail Blake Love **Son Of The Huntress**.


End file.
